La estrella
by Layra Hatake
Summary: SPOILER (MANGA) Historia y sus compañeros todavía no superan la traición de sus compañeros Reiner, Ymir y Berthold. Historia piensa en Ymir y en los momentos que pasaron y se enfrenta a la realidad, sus sentimientos. One-shot YmirxHistoria Nota: Snk y sus personajes no me pertencen.


Porque Historia Reiss, al contrario que Krista Lenz, no era precisamente bondadosa, amable o solidaria. Ella era más bien reservada e incluso seca, con un pasado oscuro, y quería vivir por y para ella misma. Pero esto era algo que sus compañeros de escuadrón no parecían entender: seguían tratándola como si fuera la amigable y santa Krista que cuidaba y se preocupaba por los demás, no entendía que esa Krista había dejado de existir, y eso la enfadaba. La enfadaba de la manera y les culpaba por ello pero, sin duda, Ymir tenía la mayor parte de la culpa, puesto que a pesar de ser la única que la comprendía, había elegido a Reiner y Berthold y no a ella.

Después de tantos años juntas y apoyándose la había dejado sola, cuando más la necesitaba. Era egoísta pensar así, eso ya lo sabía, ero una vez que dejó atrás su antiguo nombre y a Krista "en sí" no pudo evitar pensarlo. Después de todo ella iba a ser su apoyo, pero ya no estaba.

Levantó la mirada del plato con comida y, por primera vez en toda la noche, se centró en la conversación que mantenían sus compañeros de escuadrón. A pesar de haber pasado ya un par de días, el tema más impactante seguía siendo el de la traición de Reiner y Berthold, a quienes se les unió Ymir en el último momento.

No se sorprendió de ver miradas y rostros cabizbajos en la mayoría de los presentes, algunos porque no paraban de comer ni para respirar como Sasha, y otros porque les había costado asimilar que sus compañeros eran los peores enemigos de la humanidad.

No.

Los peores no.

El enemigo más temible de la humanidad era, hasta la fecha, la propia humanidad. Eso era lo que Historia creía: todo el sufrimiento,el hambre que pasaba la mayor parte de la población humana, todos los robos y asesinatos que se cometían para lograr sobrevivir, todos los llantos de desesperación de aquellos que eran los más desgraciados, era todo culpa de la corrupción del gobierno. Pero eso todos lo sabían, sólo que los beneficiados con estas injusticias preferían seguir aprovechándose para poder vivir con ventajas y lujos con los que otros sólo podían soñ humanos eran egoístas y avariciosos por naturaleza, y no dudaba en perjudicar a los suyos para sacar provecho.

-Realmente eso es algo que nos sorprendió a todos.- Historia no necesitó dirigir su mirada a quien hablaba para saber que era Sasha.-Nunca lo habríamos imaginado, eran nuestros compañeros después de todo.

-Pues lo que a mí me sorprende es que hayas dejado de comer para hablar.- Se percibía el rastro de burla en la voz de Connie.- Pero de toda formas, ¿y Ymir?.-Historia se tensó al escuchar su nombre.-¿No estaba de nuestra parte como Eren? ¿Nos mintió así sin más?- Connie se había levantado y apoyaba las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa en un gesto de ir e impaciencia. Su tono de voz se elevó hasta convertirse casi en un grito.

Historia imaginaba lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

-Seguro que estuvo compinchada con ellos y nos engañó desde el principio, ¿no viste cómo quiso secuestrar a Krista?-Jean la estaba señalando con la mano. Historia sintió una ira creciente en su interior.

-¡Historia! ¡Me llamo Historia! No hay ninguna Krista.- Historia habló por primera vez en toda la noche y su mirada no denotaba tranquilidad precisamente.- Y dejad ya de hablar mal de Ymir, ella tuvo sus razones para irse: ¡estoy segur de que quería protegerlos!

-Pero ella nunca nos dijo que era un titán y...

-¡Basta! ¡Cállate Connie!- Todos miraban sorprendidos a Historia que tenía las manos cerradas en puños sobre su regazo. Sus compañeros no recordaban haberla visto tratar mal a nadie.

Afortunadamente, Armin, que se había mantenido al margen hasta entonces, decidió intervenir y tranquilizar a los presentes. Historia agradeció esto internamente, y tras recoger su bandeja aún con restos que Sasha miraba con deseo, murmuró un débil "Hasta mañana" por pura educación y se retiró a la habitación que compartía con las chicas.

Nada más cruzar la puerta de la habitación le llegó una brisa algo fresca pero agradable, fijó su vista en la ventana abierta y se acercó a ella. Miró el cielo, había estrellas, muchas estrellas que adornaban el oscuro cielo nocturno.

Y entonces se dio cuenta: Ymir no estaba tan lejos de ella,. Aún recordaba esas noches en las que no podía dormir y salía afuera a tomar un poco el aire. Se acordaba de cómo"casualmente" Ymir también salía y le señalaba el cielo. Entonces, las dos se sentaban y miraban juntas las estrellas. Ymir le hablaba de algunas y se inventaba historias sobre ellas para entretenerla. Krista se lo agradecía externamente, y Historia se lo agradecía desde el corazón.

Había una estrella en concreto que veían todas la noches, esa estrella siempre estaba en sus momentos de desvelo, a Historia le parecía que era hermosa y solitaria, su luz le parecía distinta de la de las demás estrellas. Para ella era única. Un día Ymir le contó una historia de esa estrella, a ella le gustó. Y desde ese día decidió ponerle un nombre secretamente a esa estrella: Ymir.

Aunque pareciera un locura, a Historia le parecía que eran parecidas, muy en el fondo, ambas sencillas.

Buscó su estrella con la mirada, y la encontró, donde siempre estaba, con su misma luz, inconfundible. De inmediato se sintió más segura, quizás Ymir desde donde quiera que esté, también está mirando esa estrella. Eso la consoló.

Se alejó de la ventana y se dirigió a su cama, se cubrió con las mantas y se quedó mirando el techo.

Ymir vivía su vida a su manera, tenía todo el derecho y ella, Hsitoria, tenía que apoyarla en todas sus decisiones. Pero, entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dolía?

Sencillo. Porque la quería, porque era la persona más importante para ella, porque le prometió que pasase lo que pasase, ella siempre la seguiría y le daría su apoyo, porque confiaba en ella, porque ellas eran iguales y, a la vez, completamente distintas, porque era Ymir y ella era Historia.

Con esto en mente, Historia cerró los ojos y sintió un pequeño vacío en el pecho que sólo una persona iba a poder llenar. En el momento en que una lágrima traicionera surcaba su mejilla, entendió que la echaba de menos. Y mucho.

Bueeeno espero que os haya gustado.

Es la primera vez que escribo un one-shot de Ymir e Historia, y no se si he definido sus personalidades como son o no. La verdad es que me parecen personajes con una forma de ser algo compleja jajajaja

Dejad reviews con vuestra opinión porfaaaa!

Gracias por leer!:))


End file.
